


Čtyři hodiny, tři minuty a dvě vteřiny

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Komunismus, M/M, Mpreg, Nálož komplikovaných sraček, Potraty, ale spíš jako metafora
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Inspirace mě donutila napsat cosi, co jsem nikdy psát nechtěla: mpreg. Zde jako prostředek kritiky socialistického zřízení v Rumunsku.





	Čtyři hodiny, tři minuty a dvě vteřiny

Byla to noční můra.

Vladimir byl sám. Úplně sám. Stál na Victoriei stradă, nejrušnější bukurešťské třídě, ale lidé kolem něj jen nevšímavě procházeli. Jejich pohledy hleděly skrz, jako by neregistrovali zoufalého Rumuna v červeném kabátě. Ovšem tenhle výraz zoufalství mělo hodně lidí. Nosili ho den za dnem, již mnoho let, a nevypadalo to, že by brzy získali důvod, zbavit se ho. Ne, dokud Ceauçescu seděl na trůně v Lidovém domě a dařil se podle všeho vynikajícímu zdraví. Jeden Rumun splýval s davem zoufalých tváří, jako by tu ani nebyl.

Vladimira zevnitř sžíralo něco horšího než pocit zoufalství. Nikdo mu nepomůže! Ve své vlastní zemi nenajde nikoho, nikoho, kdo by byl ochotný nebo vůbec schopný mu pomoct.  
Věděl, že jeho lidé by udělali vše, aby mu pomohli, ale ne dnes – za Ceauçeska – a ne s touhle záležitostí. Nikdo z nich by si s ní nevěděl rady. Vladimir sám si s ní nevěděl rady.

Zvedl zrak a prohlížel si tváře protijdoucích lidí. Na všech se podepisoval režim. Tenhle muž v hnědém zašívaném kabátě určitě přemýšlel, kdy – a jestli vůbec – se vrátí jeho bratr z vězení. A tahle nahrbená žena sháněla uhlí, aby bylo teplo jejím šesti dětem, které musely žít v pokojích, kde bylo méně než deset stupňů. Zamlada to muselo být krásné vesnické děvče, které svými černými vlasy okouzlilo mnoho mládenců. Tak jako dívka v šátku, která šla pár kroků za ní. Vladimira píchlo u srdce: okamžitě poznal, co ji trápí. Má dítě, které si nemůže dovolit, ale nemůže ho potratit kvůli „rodinnému dekretu“. Ženy nemohly jít na potrat, dokud neporodily aspoň čtyři děti. A tahle měla celý život před sebou. Rodinný dekret byl jedním z nejkrutějších Ceauçeskových výnosů. Miliony žen, které potřebovaly jít na potrat, se musely odevzdávat do rukou pokoutních lékařů, zubařů a zdravotních sester a modlily se, aby přežily a při příští „dobrovolné“ gynekologické prohlídce se na nic nepřišlo.

Vladimirovi jich bylo líto. Dokázal pochopit, jak se cítí. Právě že dokázal _naprosto přesně_ pochopit, jak se cítí.

Křečovitě se chytil za nesmyslně nafouklé břicho. To bylo jako ve zlém snu!

Věděl, co se s ním děje. Rostl v něm život. Jako v ženě. Zatímco ale dítě narozené z ženy je zázrakem stvoření, z muže... Vladimir zaťal zuby. Nikdo se to nesmí dozvědět!

A nikdo mu nepomůže. Dimitara to nezajímá, nezajímá ho to, co by se za nehet vešlo. Opustí ho, když se to dozví. A to z toho Vladimir vyjde ještě dobře, když ho jen opustí. Když ho nenahlásí Securitate.

Vladimir zaťatými zuby ještě zaskřípěl. Miloval svého muže, miloval Bulharsko, jen mu to nikdy nedával najevo. A když od něj teď potřebuje pomoc, Bulharsko mu skoro určitě nepomůže. Nejsou spojeni důvěrnými slovy, nejsou spojeni tajemstvími, šeptanými za temných nocí. Spojuje je jen vášnivá povaha Bulharska, který má sklony brát slabší pod svá křídla, a vztahová _nefunkčnost_ – znovu při tom slově zaskřípěl zuby – Rumunska, který se ochotně schoulil do jeho náruče a přijal Bulharsko jako někoho, kdo ho vždycky ochrání. Dům ale na písku nepostavíš.

Vydal se proti proudu lidí. Potřeboval pomoc, od některého z těch zavrženíhodných, nelegálních, věčně ožralých lékařů, kteří prováděli... potraty...

Stále nebyl schopen si toto slovo spojovat se sebou – to bylo přece něco, co se týkalo žen, ne? Neurčitá ženská tajemství, šeptávaná mezi kamarádkami a předávaná z matek na dcery. 

Kdo mu poradí? Všechny ženy se před ním budou odvracet, budou se bát, že je od Securitate. Naprosto pochopitelně. A až zjistí, že je vyvržencem, zavrhnou ho také, ani mezi ženami nenajde porozumění. Bude putovat Rumunskem, ale vysvobození nenajde.

Byl dvojjediný a přitom tak sám.

*

Vladimir se vzbudil zalitý studeným potem. Zdálo se mu to! Jen se mu to zdálo! _Proboha!_

Ještě dnes cítil bolest svého národa, žen, které nesměly rozhodovat o svém těle, žen, které se o to ale přesto pokusily, za pomoci pletacích jehel a modlitbiček k Bohu.

_Co to jen udělali?_

Vstal, třesoucí rukou nahmatal staromódní telefon a vytočil to jediné číslo, které znal nazpaměť.

„Dimitare?“

„Vladimire?“ ozval se ze sluchátka konejšivý hlas. „Nic se neděje. Je pět hodin ráno. Píše se rok 2007. Ceauçescu je po smrti. Je to za námi. A já tě miluji.“ _Není se čeho bát._

Rumunsko si projel rozčepýřenou narudlou kštici. „Měl jsem noční můru. Promiň.“

_Ještěže jen noční můru._

Dimitarův hlas byl tak, tak příjemný a uklidňující. „Nedávno jsem ve vašich novinách viděl dobrý vtip. Takový politický, jestli víš o čem mluvím?“ Ze sluchátka bylo slyšet tlumené chichotání.

Rumunsko se nepatrně pousmál. „Vím. Preferuju 'do pusy', Dimitare.“

Bulharsku se nepovedlo smích zadržet. „To ti příště připomenu, drahoušku.“

Rumunsko se konečně široce usmál. Ještěže ho měl. Svého Dimitara.

Bulharsko byl jako pevná skála, o kterou se dalo zachytit, když se topící konečně vynořil ze dna moře. Jeho pochopení pro zvláštnůstky Rumunska a cit na to, rozlišit, kdy je třeba být oporou a kdy zase prohodit přisprostlý vtípek, z něj dělaly přímo ideálního muže pro někoho natolik dysfunkčního, jako byl Vladimir.

Sny jsou sny a vztahů je jako hvězd na nebi: každý je jiný.

A domy se dají stavět i na písku. Stačí mít pevné, dobře zapuštěné kůly.

**Author's Note:**

> Měla jsem spoustu komplikovaných feels, když jsem dočetla knížku od Margo Rejmer o Bukurešti (Prach a krev), které jsem musela dostat ven, honestly.
> 
> Ano, název je obšlehnutý z toho rumunského filmu (Čtyři měsíce, tři týdny a dva dny). Tematicky provázáno.
> 
> Vtip, na který se naráží, je dost explicitní, jmenuje se "Politický výběr v dnešním Rumunsku" a podtitulek zní "Do pusy nebo do zadku?"


End file.
